


An Evening With The Fiery Twins

by kimberlyeab



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fantasy, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: During his adventures, Feng comes across an inn called the Fiery Twins. It is run by a lovely pair of kirin who are very interested in the adventurer.An exciting evening of debauchery awaits.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	An Evening With The Fiery Twins

Fetishes: M/M, M/F, M/M/F, anal, oral, vaginal, incest, twincest.  
  
A Commission for [alluringming](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/alluringming/).

* * *

This far east, every tavern was essentially the same. It was always a two-story tall stone building with a straw roof and only a few small windows that would let any natural light in. Most of the time, it was one of the few stone structures in town and was usually across the street from the local’s temple of choice. Worship followed by midday drinking seemed to be a fairly common lifestyle choice in these parts.

A faint glow came from the tavern’s various windows, showing signs of life. It was the only source of light tonight, as the sky was dark, so overcast that not even the moon seemed to bleed through. The tavern was beaconing, calling to Feng.

The air, as he approached, was heavy with the smell of reverie, with both ale and a decent meal wafting out through the partially opened door. It was enticing, drawing him closer, tempting him to spend some of his hard-earned currency.

This tavern was known as the Fiery Twins, if the sign above the door was to be believed.

The name was really the only thing that changed from town to town.

Feng placed one of his grey claws upon the door, stepping inside and into the warmth. It was always hot inside, especially this late into summer. This was both a product of the bodies inside, as there were several warm-blooded patrons sipping away and chatting, and also because of the massive fire in the middle where tonight’s meal was currently simmering away.

As a wolf, he was pleased to smell the richness of meat, a rarity within a domain that was dominated by herbivores. It was enough to make his stomach growl, earning him a few worried glances from a group of stern-faced farmers.

He looked around, wondering who amongst the patrons was the establishment’s owner.

“Welcome to the Fiery Twins,” a voice called from his side.

He looked over and noticed a very lithe figure approach. Feng nearly thought that it was a maiden, until he noticed a lack of bosom within the tight fitted barmaid outfit. An oddity, but not one that was unpleasant to look at by any stretch of the imagination. Feng had met many femboys during his journeys and enjoyed their company greatly.

The creature was a kirin with a fierce red mane, a coat of evergreen, and a jagged blood red horn that had a bow tied around the base in a very adorable fashion.

“My name is Copper Ember,” the maidless barmaid said.

Feng nodded. “Feng.”

“Don’t think that I’ve seen you around town before. Are you just passing through?”

“Passing, wandering, looking for work…”

“Ah so one of those adventuring spirits than.” Copper grinned and leaned closer. “I bet you have all types of interesting stories to tell.”

Feng smirked. “I might have a few, yes.”

“Well how about you take a seat and we get you something to drink?” he asked, motioning to one of the free tables off in the corner.

Feng took the cue, moving towards it and taking a seat.

In a place like this there weren't really options or a menu. There was always a single beverage option, usually mead or beer, and a single meal, very likely a stew of some sort.

He shrugged off his pack, placing it at his side. As he was about to look through it, a presence made itself known.

“Welcome to the Fiery Twins,” a feminine voice chirped.

Feng looked up and discovered the tavern’s namesake easily enough. This figure looked almost identical to Copper with the only difference being that this barmaid was actually a maid, filling out her matching uniform far more nicely than her brother.

Once she had Feng’s attention, she placed down a mug of something frothy, which he politely took a sip of. It was an ale, a dark one at that. A smidge bitter but not totally unpleasant.

“My name is Charcoal,” she said.

Feng smirked. “Feng.”

“What can I get for you?” she asked.

“A bowl of whatever you have cooking for a start,” he said.

Charcoal nodded, holding up a hand. “Just to let you know we tend to cook things pretty spicy here. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Feng chuckled. “My homeland was a terminus on the Great Caravan Roads, I am not unfamiliar with spices.”

“The Great Caravan Roads?” Charcoal’s eyes widened. “You’re pretty far from home.”

Feng nodded. “Is there any chance that a room might be open for the evening? I’ve been travelling all day.”

Charcoal nodded quickly. “Of course, we have a communal room up on the second floor and well… any of those beds are free.” She snorted. “We don’t really get too many travellers coming through our neck of the woods, it’s mostly just locals.”

Feng took another sip of the ale, smirking to himself as he placed it down. “Well I’d be more than willing to rent one. Though, it’d be a shame to spend my evening alone.”

He couldn’t help but grin as he noticed Charcoal’s cheeks warm ever so slightly.

“Well I’m sure something could be arranged,” she said before nodding, trying to regain a degree of her composure. “But first let’s go and get you something to eat. You must be famished?”

“Positively,” Feng said.

As Charcoal made her way over to the cauldron, Feng followed her with his eye, appraising how she looked from every possible angle. He hoped he could play his cards right and get her between the sheets tonight. It had been far too long since his last evening with the dragonesses and he needed something to drain away some of his pent-up vitality.

“So where are you going?” Copper asked, snapping the wolf back to the moment.

Feng blushed, hoping that the brother hadn’t noticed him checking out his sister’s ass. “Haven’t rightly decided. Probably to whatever town is big enough to supply mercenary work.”

“Two Sun is a couple days north of here,” Copper said. “It’s no Middle Kingdom township but it’ll probably have what you’re looking for.”

That’s what the tavern owners in the previous few towns had said and it would likely be Feng’s next destination. Still, he politely nodded along and gave his thanks for the information.

“Say, are you staying the night?” Copper asked. “We have some beds free.”

“Your sister mentioned that.” Feng smirked. “Nice name for the tavern by the way.”

Copper grinned. “Thanks, we thought it was pretty fitting.” He then drew in a breath, his cheeks reddening slightly. “But if you’re staying, maybe you could use some company tonight?”

Feng chuckled. “I suppose I could.”

* * *

The tavern wasn’t especially busy that night, though this far away from civilization, they never were. When your clientele was made up of farmers, woodcutters, and all manner of professionals whose workday started at sunrise, you could expect business to taper off pretty early.

It wasn’t even eleven at night when the last patron, that wasn’t Feng, left. This meant that the adventurer only had the twins for company.

He had been watching them throughout the night, enjoying what he saw. They seemed full of energy and vigour, a state of being he assumed would extend to whatever affairs they got up to in the bedroom.

Feng nursed his final drink, watching as the two of them cleaned up the bar with a speedy efficiency, wiping down tables, cleaning their cooking gear, and ensuring that the place was ready for the next evening of field hands and bachelors.

He just finished his last mouthful of dark ale when the duo came towards him, a mixture of eagerness and nervousness combining together and coursing through them.

“Did you enjoy your meal?” Charcoal asked, folding her hands behind her back and rocking on her heels.

Feng smirked. “Yes, it was very good.” He chuckled fondly. “You have no idea how long it’s been since I’ve last seen meat served in a tavern.”

“Not since home?” Copper asked.

Feng shook his head. “Not quite, but close enough. Carnivores are not frowned upon in the Middle Kingdom but…” He smirked, “they aren’t exactly encouraged either.”

“Well this isn’t the Middle Kingdom,” Copper said.

Charcoal nodded. “You’ve strayed quite a ways away from civilization.” She then grinned nice and wide. “Now how about we show you to your room?”

Feng smirked, seeing that his patience was finally paying off.

He nodded and stood up. “Lead the way.”

Both Copper and Charcoal took one of his hands in their own, leading him towards a hallway. In it was a staircase which led to the second floor, which the twins led him up to.

The room looked like a barn, and the beds didn’t look remotely comfortable, but that was the only assessment he was able to make before Charcoal wheeled around and pressed herself against him.

She was shorter than him, if you excluded the horn, with her head coming up to about his neck. As he glanced at Copper, who was seductively biting his lip and pulling the strap of his barmaid outfit aside, he could see that the brother was somehow even shorter.

“Have you ever been with twins before?” Charcoal asked, dragging her hand down his chest.

Feng smirked. “I’m not unfamiliar with such a concept, no.” He chuckled. “Believe it or not, the whole mysterious stranger thing can do quite a bit for you on the road.”

He noticed Copper come up behind him, the boy pressing into his back and wedging Feng between their two hot bodies.

Charcoal licked her lips, her hand gliding even further down, below his stomach, before cusping something which caused him to draw in breath.

“it’s a good schtick,” she teased. “Doesn’t hurt that you’re pretty good on the eyes as well.”

“You have no idea how boring the guys in this town are,” Copper grumbled. “All of them are painfully hetero farmers.”

Feng could feel Charcoal massaging into his girth, causing him to harden against his attire.

“Copper, how about you warm him up,” Charcoal said, glancing at her brother. “You’ve been whining about not getting to taste cock for awhile now.”

Copper sighed. “Way to make me sound desperate.”

Charcoal snickered and slipped away, sitting upon the bed. However, before Feng could even note the absence of her hand, Copper was in front of him, falling to his knees and looking up with an eager smile.

The brother slipped under the hem of Feng’s skirt, reaching up and tugging at the waistline of his undergarments. He pulled them down, allowing Feng’s erection to spring forth, standing proudly on display.

The boy then reached up and took it in one of his nimble hands. With no cotton or fabric to protect him, he was surprised by just how soft and warm the Kirin’s fur was. It was like a fine satin or silk left out in the morning sun.

The merest touch was enough to edge forth a moan from Feng’s lips, a noise which was prolonged as Copper began to stroke him. Back and forth his hand pumped firmly, swiftly gliding along the wolf’s girth and the knot which hardened at the base.

When he was properly fluffed, Copper leaned up, taking the pointed tip into his mouth. Much like his hand, his lips were also hotter than those of any other warm-blooded creatures he’d been with, practically smouldering with heat.

He inched forwards, allowing Feng to slide deeper into his mouth, and almost immediately, his tongue ventured forth, probing and prodding at the cock from every possible angle. He circled it swiftly, humming to himself as he bobbed deeper, continuing to motion back and forth.

Feng groaned softly, shuddering against the brother’s advances. He then looked up and noticed Charcoal beside the bed. She had shed her barmaid outfit and any other clothing that was hidden underneath, wearing nothing but a smile.

Charcoal was slender, though still bore enough weight to have some nice curves. Her fur was abundant, with tuffs of fiery red sprouting out all over her body. And her back was covered by a layer of scales which was a hue darker than her evergreen coat.

She winked at Feng as she trialed a hand down her body, moving it between her breasts and then between her thighs, stroking at her own tender sex.

“How is he?” she asked.

Feng grunted, balling his hands into fists. He could already feel a pressure settle within his gullet, one which was ushering him onwards, beseeching him to climax.

“Good,” he whispered, reaching under his attire and grabbing the brother’s horn.

Feng used this as leverage, bobbing Copper along at his own pace. The kirin didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, following Feng’s suggestions without protest. He pressed Copper ever deeper with each cycle along his erection, pushing beyond the brother’s mouth and into his throat. He forcefully hilted, pressing Copper’s warm lips against his pelvis.

Copper gagged softly, grunting against the cock wedged in his airway. He struggled playfully, digging his fingers into Feng’s thigh in an effort to suppress his unruly reflex.

Feng held him in place for a few moments, letting the boy salivate against his erection, bathing him in it. Then when he was properly tempered, he pulled Copper away, drawing the cock out of his mouth with a nice wet pop.

Almost immediately, the boy began to wolf down breath, shoring himself up after being used in such a fashion.

Feng drew in a deep breath of his own before looking at Charcoal.

The sister smirked and rolled over, pressing her belly against the sheets. She lifted her tail high into the air, wiggling her hips back and forth, enticing Feng to come over and use her.

He drew Copper away, helping the boy out from under his skirt.

Once freed, Copper glanced at his sister and huffed. “She always gets to go first.”

“What can I say, hun,” Charcoal teased. “You might have the better throat but my ass is way better.”

“Stupid hormones,” Copper grumbled before glancing up at Feng and playfully smacking his ass. “Hope you got some stamina left in you, stud.”

Feng warmed as he felt the hand clap against his bottom. He’d ensure that Copper would pay for that later. “Don’t worry, it’s been a long week on the road. I have plenty of oats to sow.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Copper teased, standing up and making his way over to his sister.

He laid down beside her, on his back, reaching out and lacing his fingers between her own. The two of them shared a look, nodding to one another on some deeply subconscious level that only siblings seemed able to share.

As Feng came up behind Charcoal, he gave Copper one last look, seeing that the boy had now grasped his own erection, stroking it playfully. It was distinctly equine in nature, though with a thin tip that lacked a flare.

He rested a hand on Charcoal’s hips, gripping them and dragging the tip of his cock between her folds. A shudder coursed through him as he felt the warmth of her sex against his cock. It was hot and inviting, like a sauna for his dick.

“Ready?” he asked, sliding one of his hands away from her hips and tightly grasping her tail.

She nodded. “Ready.”

Feng used his leverage to draw her back upon his cock. He felt his pride part her lips and push slowly into her. A moan flittered free as her walls caress his pride in their tight velvety warmth. He didn’t stop inching forwards, drawing himself ever deeper into her inviting folds. It was an addictive sensation, and as such, Feng had no desire to stop it.

Finally, when his knot pressed against her lips, he paused, taking a moment to draw in a breath and shore himself up. He then began to pump his hips, slowly at first, thrusting into her at a shallow and tempered pace.

Soon, her own moans floated free, joining his masculine melody in a duet of depravity. As his pace emboldened, spurred on by her own inviting wetness, a third sound was added in the form of fucking, with plenty of slurps and belches of bodily fluids acting as a fine percussion to support their song.

Feng’s grip upon Charcoal’s rump tightened, his fingers digging into her flank. He briefly drew his hand away, only so he could lash out and slap her ass roughly.

Charcoal gasped, her head jerking back. “Bitch!”

Feng chuckled. “I believe that’s a term for a _female_ wolf.”

He drew his hips back, so only the tip remained, before slamming forwards and pressing himself forcefully into her soaking wet folds.

Charcoal shuddered, sinking even deeper into the sheets, her moans were unrelenting as he worked her over.

He wiggled around inside of her, staying buried nice and deep. It was a hard decision to start to draw back, to deny himself the inviting warmth of her sex. Still, he gritted his teeth and did so, deciding that the best way to warm back up would be to hammer into her very inviting snatch.

His pace was hurried and frantic, unrelenting as he drove onwards, not letting up in the face of her torrent of moans, chirps, and other pleasured noises.

Soon, he could feel himself drawing close to his own climax, her sex milking him with such dangerous efficiency.

Faster and faster he went, driving at a mad dash towards their combined pleasure. His pace soon grew haggard and sloppy until he hilted within her, and just as he was about to draw back, she cried out his name, her walls clenching tightly around him, refusing to let him pull away.

He could feel her juices gush out. They were tempered, compared to the dragonesses he was used to, but still they were warm and pleasurable.

A laboured grunt dripped from his maw as he felt his own core muscles slacken and his body succumb to her inviting sex. He could feel his knot harden and the first string of his virile spunk shoot forth.

He bred Charcoal, filling her with his essence and not stopping until his anatomy was utterly taped.

As he drew away, pulling out with a nice wet slurp, Charcoal’s juices followed, flowing out in an absolutely delectable creampie.

Feng sighed and closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath. When he felt himself return to clarity, he slowly opened his eyes and turned his attention to Copper.

Copper was still holding his sister’s hand while also jerking himself off. He had clearly enjoyed the show, as a thin puddle of his pre stained his belly. When he noticed Feng looking at him, his pace slowed until he removed his hands from his still twitching cock.

“My turn?” he asked, squirming eagerly.

Feng nodded. “Just give me a few seconds to recharge.”

A few seconds was an overambitious target but after a couple minutes of recovery, he could feel the heat creep back to his crotch, his pride stiffening once again.

“Do you have any lube?” Feng asked.

He felt Charcoal at his side and looked over, noticing that she was holding out a bottle.

Feng snorted, inspecting it. “Was this made in the Middle Kingdoms?”

Copper smirked. “If there’s one thing you don’t cheap out on, it’s lube.”

Feng nodded, popping open the cap and pouring a generous ration into the palm of his hand. He then stroked it into his still slick cock, making sure that every spot was even more well-lubricated than it had been.

When his cock was practically glistening, he handed the bottle back to Charcoal, smirking to himself as he noticed his seed still trailing down her thighs.

He aligned the tip of his cock with Copper’s tight little pucker, pressing firmly against it. He grunted under his breath as he applied a bit of force, making steady progress as he slowly pressed into his tight little hole.

Copper groaned softly, gripping the sheets tightly as Feng slowly filled him with his thick erection.

Each inch was given at a snail’s pace. Then, once a few inches had been pressed into the kirin’s tight bottom, Feng drew back and thrusted forwards at a lazy tempo. His initial pumping was light, driving himself deeper with the same casualness.

He didn’t want to stretch the poor femboy’s hole too quickly after all.

Like with his sister, Feng gripped Copper’s tail, using it as leverage. After giving him a moment to warm up, Feng used the tail, pulling back on it roughly as he thrusted forwards, making each of his motions more potent.

Soon Copper was eagerly singing him praise, mimicking his sister’s glee at getting fucked.

Feng felt Charcoal come up behind him and he grinned as he felt her trail her slick fingers along his hip. “What are you…”

He gasped as he felt her plunge two fingers deep into his rump. She pumped them swiftly, knowing where his prostate was and pressing against it firmly.

Already, Feng’s mind went blank and his pace adopted a hurried quality. He pounded into Copper more forcefully, their hips clapping together loudly with surprisingly regularity. Almost instantly, their breathing took on a haggardness, with frantic puffs of exhaustion jerking forth from their parted lips.

“Fuck,” Copper breathed, trying his best to rear back against Feng and shove as much of his cock into him as possible. “I’m getting close.”

Feng nodded, gasping as Charcoal once again probed at that little bundle of nerves inside of him. This denied him the option of answering with anything more than a pent-up gasp of ecstasy.

His pace also grew laboured, becoming more sporadic and less controlled. He could feel his abs tighten, clenching in an effort to ward off the inevitability of his climax.

“Come on you slut,” Charcoal whispered, her tone husky. “Breed my brother, like you bred me.”

Feng gasped and plunged forwards, bottoming out into Copper’s tight little rump for the final time. He couldn’t possibly say no to an offer like that.

His cock twitched and he felt his pucker tighten around Charcoal’s digits, attempting to milk them as if they were a cock. He groaned softly, feeling the first spurt of cum gush forth into Copper’s tight little ass.

A second later, the boy also climaxed, his own body growing tense as the duo rode out their combined pleasure. Feng tried to draw back and give another meagre thrust, but even this was too much work as he felt himself succumb to the pleasure of the moment and stiffen like a board.

“Fuck,” Feng mewed, closing his eyes and just basking in the afterglow of things.

He stayed like that for a moment, allowing his chest to rise and fall.

When he eventually opened his eyes again, he noticed Copper sprawled out upon the bed, utterly devoid of energy. The kirin’s rump was stained with bodily fluids as he had also gotten a creampie, just like his sister.

As Feng finally drew back, pulling out of Copper’s pucker, this creampie belched forth, dribbling onto the bedding.

“How was that?” Charcoal asked, pulling her fingers free and giving Feng a kiss on the cheek.

“Incredible,” Feng murmured, leaning over and kissing her on the lips. A kiss which soon deepened as their mouths parted and tongues intertwined in a brief bout of post-orgasmic bliss.

However, Feng was spent, sapped of any vigour that may have remained. He was a virile wolf but even he had his limits. Not to say he was out for the count, but he was at the very least out for the next half an hour or so.

He drew away from the kiss and smiled, touching Charcoal’s cheek. “Do you mind spending the night with me?” He glanced at Copper. “Both of you?”

Charcoal snorted. “What? Did you think we were just going to fuck you and then wander off? Nah you’re in for the long haul, hun.”

“Yeah,” Copper murmured before motioning to a neighbouring bed. “Though, we might want to use a different bed.”

Charcoal winced as she noticed just how fouled the bedding had become. “Yeah… that’s probably a pretty good idea.” She sighed. “Fuck those sheets are going to be hard to wash.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
